Nightmare Reality
by deidaraXitachi13
Summary: Rin and Len plan on playing a halloween prank on their freinds using a spell they found. Everything goes dreadfully wrong and they have to survive another world, hoping to beat the madness that tries to consume them. Vocaloid. Kagamine twins.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****_Rin and Len are not mine ^^ I am only using them to write a fanfiction. Well, none of these charas are mine. This is a joint effort fanfiction i am writing with a freind. Reviews are very nice. I hope you enjoy! And most of all...HAPPY HALLOWEEN!_**

It was the morning of Halloween and Rin bounded from bed, running to her brothers room to pounce on him in his bed. "LEN! Its Halloween! Wake up wake up! We need to get ready!" She jumped up and down on her younger twins bed a few times before hopping off and running out of the room and into the bathroom so she could shower. She loved Halloween. And this year she and her brother were going to pull a genius prank on everyone! Of course it would be really really easy, with her acting skills. She giggled as she hopped out of the shower, towel around her as she went to the sink, brushing her teeth then her hair after drying it. She stuck her head in the hall. "LEN come on your being slow!"  
She ran back to her room to start getting dressed in her costume. She was going to be Alice, because her blonde hair was perfect and she just thought the dress was cute. Placing the bow on her head she frowned then peeked in the hall once more, wondering why Len always had to be so slow.

Len was peacefully asleep, unaware of his upcoming rude awakening as he dreamed. But within seconds, he heard the hurried steps of who could only be his older sister. At first assuming that perhaps this could be a dream, in his subconsciousness he knew this wasn't the case. And sure enough after that he felt her slender figure pouncing on him and her voice screaming in his face, causing his eyes to shoot open and him to let out a slightly startled gasp. "Rin, you made me lose my dream!" He said in a whiny voice, fitting for his younger mentality. Then as she bolted off, he closed his eyes to try and remember what he had dreamed about; only to be severed from the faint connection he held by his sister. Then he remembered what day it was, finally jumping out of bed in excitement. "Oh yeah, it's Halloween! We're gonna get 'em good huh sis?!" He now excitedly exclaimed as he hurried to the bathroom to start getting ready.

Finally hearing him running to the bathroom she laughed and started on her makeup. She went for a more innocent, wanting to be like a innocent Alice like in the childrens book. She added the hairbow and her usual clips then sat there, feet dangling off the bed. "Oh this will be so good!" Her eyes were shining brightly as she pictured everyone's reaction. Miku would freak out. Meiko would end up scolding them afterwards. Kaito...ahhhh she looked forward to his reaction the most. She puffed her cheeks, hopping off the bed to check on her twin. "Lennie! Leeeen!" Sticks her head in the bathroom. "Didn't fall asleep in the shower did you?" She giggled cause she knew he'd done that before. She snuck over to the toilet and grinned evily, flushing it just to see his reaction and preparing to run away.

He had just threw off his pajamas and stepped into the shower, but alas he slipped on the floor and nearly crashed into the shower wall before catching himself. "Owwie..." Was all he said in response before turning on the water. He sighed in a slight relief at the warm water dropping onto him. Despite being excited for their annual prank, he liked his showers so he wasn't rushing. 'I can't shake my worry that Rin may take things a little too far this time...' He pondered in his mind, foolishly letting his mind wonder which lead to him sleeping standing up. He only faintly heard Rin's voice in his subconscious state before he felt a sudden change in temperature. "AAAHH! Ngh, wha...! No!" He screamed in shaking reactions as the cold water snapped him out of his sleep and startled him enough to make him fall into the curtains; hitting the ground with a loud thud and pulling the rack down on his back. He cried out before looking over to see Rin taking off. "You're so mean!" He yelled a her in comeback, not very well.

She stayed just barely long enough to watch then squealed in delight, her feet quickly leading her from the room as she laughed loudly. Oh that was just so funny to her, how Len reacted. She breifly worried if he was hurt, but quickly pushed that thought away. If he was hurt he would have started crying. Instead he just said she was mean. She skipped to the kitchen, grabbing one of Lens bananas and starting to eat it as she waited for him to finish. She would make it up to him. She always did. Rin knew she picked on Len but that's what siblings did. She looked at the time. "Ughhhh its taking so long!" She pouted. She was so excited now. "Len!" She said happily. "Come on bro!"

That was just like Rin, always picking on poor Len in some way or another. "She didn't even come help me up, stupid Rin..." He quietly said while sniffing, trying not to cry. He dried off and moved back to his bedroom, pulling out his white rabbit costume and accessories before getting dressed. 'One of these days I'll get sister back...' He thought to himself, a dark grin flashing onto his face for a small moment before returning to his normal demeanor. "What? What am I thinking? Oh man, we're late! We're late, we're late, we're late!" He then started hurriedly exclaiming, getting into character as he applied his makeup, wig, and ears. He then rushed out to his sister impatiently waiting near the door, breathing slightly heavy from running. "I'm sorry sis, it just hurt to move for a bit..." He said while rubbing the back of his head, it lowering a little in shame.

Hearing that she felt bad and handes him the half eaten banana. "Oh Len..." she said, hugging him. "I didn't know you really got hurt...I didn't think you would fall." She kissed his cheek. "Does it really hurt bad? Do you need me to bandage anything? " she asked, taking on her role of big sister. She looked in his eyes, concern reflected in her own blue gaze. "Ok just eat the banana. Sorry I ate half. You can eat another." She smiled cute. "I hope your not mad. Sorry?"

But she had her moments where she would be a good older sister to him, albeit not very often. She made it count when needed. He blushed a little and let his eyes get misty as she hugged him. "No I think I'll be fine, and thank you." He quickly consumed the banana and pulled her along to the door. "It's okay, come on we're late!" He went on, now returning to his more cheerful disposition as they exited their home. "So what's the plan so we can get 'em all good?" He continued, Rin always did take the lead between the two sibs.

Rin gasped some then laughed as she was pulled to the door. "Stop pulling! I'll fall!" She said in a playful way. Of course she was joking because she could easily keep up with him. She really thought that Lens costume suited him. He could really play the part. "Wait mister rabbit. " she blinked. "Oh in the woods near the school!" She laughed .

He laughed alongside her as they ran through the city streets. "We'll scare the whole school with that spell you found, no one will know how to act when we do it." He kept commenting excitedly. As they approached the woods, he stopped pulling her and opened up his bag; pulling out various ingredients. "Okay, here's everything we're going to need. What's going to happen when we use the spell sis? Huh huh? Can you tell me huh?" Hyper as always, he couldn't sit still as he buzzed around like a busy bee. The school bell then rang and many students started rushing out of the school. "Now's the time, come on Rin everyone's outside!"

"Shhh don't be so loud they will hear!" Rin knew he was excited she did not blame him. "Its just supposed to make me float or something. At least I think that's what it said." She wasn't really sure. It had been hard translating it. "Oh this will be great." She started to prepare things then sighed. "Ok. Ok I think we are ready. You ready to read with me?" They planned the read it together to add for the affect. She saw their friends and waved them over. "Hey guys!" She said brightly. "We got something uber cool to show y'all!" Rin watched as the others came over, Meiko somehow already had a beer. Rin turned to Len. "Alright we are ready. Ok guys, get comfortable and prepare for your minds to be blown! "

He kept bouncing around excitedly until she shushed him. Then he just quietly shifted around, not able to sit still from the hyperness he always exhibited. "Well I can't help it, this shouldn't be real but it is, you know how much I like magic fantasy stuffs!" He responded getting loud but then he clenched his mouth on his lips to keep himself from raising his voice more. He sat down, still shifting while she set everything up. At her question of his preparation, he jumped up and rapidly clapped his hands together while nodding his head quickly. "Yeahuh, yeahuh, sis! I'm ready!" Len could barely stifle his laughter from their friends approaching, knowing they couldn't be expecting what they were about to see.

"I know you always did like magic. Its why I showed it to you." She looked at their friends. "Welcome welcome. " she smiled in a creepy way. "This evening you will witness something that hasn't been done for generations. And the conditions are quite favorable to us." She lifted her hands pointing to the cloudy sky. "Len. Have you prepared everything? " she sent him a wink. She was so excited. Once they did the spell she could pretend she was being possessed as she began to float. It would scare them all! "The words!" She stood next to him looking at the paper. "Start please."

As she welcomed them, he began shifting slowly as if he was channeling spirits to ready themselves for the spell; making small noises and grunts to accompany it. "Yes Rin..." He said in a more deep and trance-like voice, far different from his normal tone. "The spirits have descended upon us, the time is now!" He continued. He then looked down at the paper and began chanting. "Spirits, imbue me with your latent powers! Give my will form!" He then started imagining Rin slowly levitating from the ground, preparing to complete the spell. But at the last second, the thought of Alice falling down the rabbit hole flashed into his mind as he uttered the final phrase. "Powers that be, make it so!" The ground immediately started shaking. "Uh-oh... Rin? What's happening?!"

Rin was really loving what Len was doing. She would really have to reward him later...maybe take him out to eat or something. She closed her eyes and held out her arms, parting her lips with a low pained moan. She furrowed her brows as if in pain, waiting for that feeling of floating but when the ground began to shake her eyes flew open with real surprise in them. "Len?! Why isn't it working? " their friends stayed there, staring in fear and surprise as Rin suddenly threw her arms around her brother, screaming in fear as the ground seemed to open up and swallow them. She held him tightly and closed her eyes as they fell into that darkness, the sound of their friends shouting and panicking quickly swallowed up and muffled til there was silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Len peeked out of his closed eyes to see Rin watching with approval, he kept his composure but on the inside he was smiling. And he almost was caught off guard at her pained moans, yet again he stayed composed. However, once she called out to him, he knew something had went terribly wrong. He reciprocated her response to it, his arms holding her tightly in fear as the ground split open and enveloped them. Len's mouth shot open with a fearsome howl. "Aahhhh! Rin, I'm scared! I'm so scared!" He continued, tears starting to pool in his eyes. "Sissy, save me please!"

Rin took a few deep breaths after realizing they were still alive. Her first Len who seemed to be breaking down. "Len...Len...hey." she pulled away some, putting her hands to his face wiping at the tears. "I'm still here. I won't let anything hurt you." She kissed the top of his head, trying to push away her fear and be strong. While pulling him against her chest she looked around, looking for something ...ANYTHING familiar. Sadly everything was foreign to her. "Len...I don't think we are in Japan anymore ..." she murmured. She took a deep breath staring at the strange plants around them.

Len slowly calmed down albeit while shaking profusely. She was right, despite what was happening; at least he wasn't alone. He buried his head in her chest as she pulled him closer, feeling a little safer now. Then he looked up and followed her gaze around their new surroundings and of course there was nothing around that they knew. Len tried to keep it hidden but he couldn't shake off his thoughts. 'I muse have done this, I didn't mean for that to slip in there! It's all my fault...' His inner voice whispered as he pondered the possibilities of just what the hell happened. Surely if he told Rin, she would be livid. He shook away the horrid thought of what she might do to him and tried to play it off. "Where are we...? How did this happen?" He softly spoke, almost a near-silent whisper as he continued clinging to his older sister.

Rin played with the hair of the white wig he was wearing, carefully studying their surroundings. "I am guessing somehow the spell opened up a portal to another demention and it drew us in..." she furrowed her brows. "But that's so odd. I don't remember that being part of the spell. Maybe we did something wrong. Or we did it at the wrong time? I was sure we had it all perfect. " She just couldn't figure out how they got there. "But all I know is you need to stick close. Ok? I'm not sure what will be here." Rin let out a long sigh, pulling away and instead taking his trembling hand firmly in hers. "Lets explore a little. Maybe we can find a way home ok?" She smiled brightly at him. "I promise to keep you safe."

Listening at her pondering over what caused their current predicament, he looked around frantically as if nervous again at the thought of her possibly figuring it out. Then Len slowly sighed, thinking things over. 'Maybe I should say something... But she'll...' He contemplated in his head while letting out a long drawn out whine. He then looked up to her and released himself from her grip, his bangs covering his eyes as he spoke sniffling from holding back tears. "I'm s-s..." He spoke stuttering and shaking a little, rubbing his thumbs together and shifting like he had to pee. "I'm s-s... Ngh... I-I... I'm sorry!" He then finally blurred out after multiple false starts. "I'm so sorry Rin! I-I didn't mean it! It just... It just happened okay?!" He then turned around and ran, only to trip and fall; faceplanting into the dirt which led to him crying. "It's all my fault..." He continued but was barely understood with his crying voice and his face buried.

Noticing her younger sibling acting odd she frowned. As she listened she placed her hands on her hips, eyes wide. "Whaaaaaat?" She said, as if she couldn't believe what he was saying. When he tried to run away and fell, she crossed her arms with a huff, walking over and placing a foot firmly on his rear. "You little..." she sighed and shook her head. "Stop that. This is no time for crying. " she removed her foot and grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling with a grunt til he was sitting up. "You have some explaining to do later. But for now..." she wiped off his face. "YOU need to listen. I said we gotta stick together. If I have to tie you to me I will." She nodded. "We need to figure out where we are...and find a safe place."

Len heard her footsteps getting close and scrambled to get up before she caught him, but of course before he could get moving she firmly shoved her foot on him. "Aggghh, sister please don't hurt me!" He cried out, afraid of his punishment for screwing up. But after being forced to sit up and getting cleaned up, he heaved a little from having cried so much; almost ready to go at it again. Len lowered his head and nodded before getting up. "Sorry..." He said once more and then started trying to deduce what kind of place they had appeared in, noting the strange plants that Rin noticed earlier. At that moment, his eyes shot wide open. "No way... Y-you recognize these things?" He questioned her, confirming that he wasn't going crazy with seeing them.

She sighed , playing with her hair. "Hmm." She looked at him, arching a brow. "Whaa...?" She turned and looked, forcing him to his feet. "Um Len...we aren't...dreaming right? Maybe this is one of our...shared dreams?" She looked around. "Surely it is right? I mean...that was just a music video. A song. Places like this are a figment of our imagination. " Contrary to her words she started backing up, holding him close. "First of all lets get out of these woods." She couldn't help but recall their song Alice of human sacrifice and it frightened her. Rin tried to hide it, not wanting to scare Len. Rin inhaled deeply, looking for any possible light source, and hurrying towards it, only wanting to be out of the woods. "We need to find someone. People. A crowd. We will be ok. I know we will." She said, as if trying to convince herself as well. Her hands were holding tight to Len, as if her life depended on it.

Len kept shaking, the gruesome video playing back in his head. What they had once performed in fiction, now was coming to life. And even though Rin didn't fully confirm where they were, Len wasn't that stupid. "No... not..." He then gulped loudly before continuing. "...d-dreaming..." He felt her keeping him close, making it worse for him. At her recommendation, he rapidly nodded his head. "Uh-huh... Let's go, please?" He was careful to stay close to her as well. 'I'm so scared, why did we have to come here... If those events happen, Rin will... No! I-I won't let that happen to my big sister!' He kept thinking. "I believe you Rin, I believe you..."

Thankfully Rin had always been really good at hiding hear weaknesses like fear and sadness. She pushed all scary thoughts from her head, just focusing on the path and not losing their way. That was the last thing she wanted. They could not stray from the path. She managed to calm herself, her gaze cool and sharp, watching around them once they were finally out of the woods. She stopped, stretching and forcing a smile. "Ok. Now we can find people! And they will tell us how to get home." She paused when she heard a voice that was singing, and she looked at Len. "Hey...doesn't that sound familiar?" She asked, hope in her gaze. "It sounds like big sister Miku!" Even though they weren't siblings she always considered Miku her big sister. Rin admired her so much. "Maybe she got dragged in! Come on!"

Len was quiet now, just power walking through the woods with his sister in a hurry to get away. His eyes shifted everywhere, watching carefully for any signs that anyone may show up. But he did his best not to seem too scared, wanting for once to not seem so cowardly. He watched Rin as well, she seemed so fearless right now. 'Sis is so brave, why do I have to be the weak one? She always looks out for me, I should be able to do a little for her...' He kept thinking as they approached the end of the woods, he sighed happily at the thought of this nightmare possibly ending. But then the ringing of faint singing was heard in the distance. "N-no! No, it doesn't!" Len cried out partially stuttering as he didn't want them to find anyone here, the potential for danger too great. At Rin's announcement of who it was, Len went back to shaking yet he tried pulling Rin back. "No Rin, please don't!" He adamantly pleaded before being dragged towards the voice of big sister Miku. "NO!"


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: late update . havent been at a comp very often but here we are! A review would be nice ^-^ let us know how we are doing 3_**

Rin made a face at Lens protests. "Don't you want to find someone we know? Come on! You know big sister would never hurt us!" She said, her eyes suddenly bright and she looked so full of hope. "Id know her voice anywhere! Its one of a kind!" Rin went back to pulling him along, giggling and running til she came to a stop, seeing that familiar green hair made her heart flutter in relief. "See! Its big sister! She sure is wearing a pretty dress..." she paused, remembering that Miku hadn't been wearing anything like that. She watched as Miku stood there with her back to them, singing softly, before she slowly turned her gaze to them, an empty grin tugging at her lips, eyes wide and she looked as if she hadn't slept for days. "Rin~" she said. Rin looked at Len. "See? Big sister!"

Len's heart started pounding in his chest as Rin forced him toward Miku. He didn't want to diminish his sister's hope but he couldn't sit back and psycho look Miku had was too clear and Rin wasn't even looking! Miku was moving toward them, there was no time left. "N-no... No! I-I... won't..." Len clenched his fists and bore his teeth with a growl. "I won't let you hurt my sister!" And with an angry scream, he leaped forward and crashed his skull into Miku's stomach. As she fell forward, he flipped forward and crouched to the ground. "Rin, we have to go now! Miku's gone crazy, it's not safe here!" What was this? Suddenly Len snapped and pulled a complete one eighty. He watched carefully as Miku rose back up, the crazed look remained. "Stay back, I'm warning you! I don't care if you are big sister Miku, I'll beat you down!" He continued, threatening their now-deranged friend.

Rin screamed when Len ran at Miku, headbutting their friend in the stomach. "LEN! What are you doing!" She looked horrified at him. She had never seen him attack someone like that but a creepy sift laugh pulled her attention away from her brother. Miku was standing up watching them, blood running from her lips from the force of the hit to her stomach. "That wasn't very nice Len." She said, eyes on Rin though. "Come to sister...it hurts." Miku opened her arms and Rin trembled. "B-big sister?" She felt like something was wrong and she looked at Len. "Len...I don't like this." She held out her arms to Len right as Miku lunged for her. Rin cried out, startled as she fell forward. "Oomf!" She tried to wiggle out from beneath Miku but right as she did, Miku grabbed her foot. "Ah!" She looked. "Big sister! "

"What, are you blind?! Miku's not acting at all like herself!" Len shouted back in response as Rin questioned his attack. However he should have expected this, years of being a weakling would bring this situation into existence. But soon she understood as Miku continued her advance to her. "I told you, she's mental! We gotta go!" But as he reached out to receive his sister's arms, Miku attacked; catching him off guard. Next thing he knew, they were struggling on the ground. Len started kicking Miku directly in the face, a final kick striking her arm to force her hand off Rin. He then grabbed her arm and forced her along with him as he took off, almost willing to bet their green-haired friend was hot on their tail. "What a night for a fight..." Len delivered in a badass-like tone, albeit with a bad phrase. But he meant each word, this might not end in a race for survival. 'If that's what it takes...' He reassured himself in his head.

Rin watched as Len attacked Miku, unable to hide her horror. She understood it was necessary, but she couldn't help but flinch. What scared her more was how Miku did not even respond to the pain, as if she felt nothing. Once Len was finally pulling her away she clung to his hand. "Len...do you think...our other friends are here and...like that?" She said softly. "Len...I. . .I'm scared. " she actually admitted. Rin never admitted a weakness. She hated it. But she was so scared. She heard laughter and peeked over her shoulder, seeing Miku following. "Come with me to the forest. She's so lonely ..." she grinned as now she had a knife, and was swinging it around like a mad woman.

Len stayed focused on the path ahead, almost the exact mirror of moments before when Rin took the lead. He then pondered her question, what if everyone was here and going crazy? There was no way he could take on everyone at once, even if he and Rin worked together the chances were slim. "I don't know, but I'd rather not stick around to find out." He said hastily while panting a little from all the running. At the ringing of Miku's voice in his ear, he peered back to see her chasing after them as he expected. "Damn it all to hell!" Len then changed his path to run up a tree, still dragging Rin behind him. "Don't stop running or we're both dead!" He exclaimed as he sprinted up the tall tree, dropping Rin on a large branch before backflipping down to Miku. He continued spinning to build up force and once he approached her, he firmly placed his right foot in the back of her head to send her slightly in the air as he flipped one more time before landing. However as he struck her, Miku flailed her knife back towards him and deeply cut his arm; Len gasping out in pain as a result. Once he landed, he gripped at his injury instinctively. "You little bitch..." Was all he managed as she fell.

Rin did not question how the hell they managed to run up a tree. That was the least if her worries. When he dropped her off on the branch she tried to grab him before he went back down. "Len! No!" She covered her eyes. "Len! Len stay with me!" She pulled her hands away hearing his pained cry. "Len!" Her voice carried his same pain, for it hurt her to see him get hurt. Miku cackled as she tried to push herself up with shakey arms. He head hung at an odd angle, showing that he had broken her neck. She turned to look at him, made a gurgling sound as she reached for him, holding her arm back one last time. There was a loud battle cry and Miku looked confused a moment right as Rins landed on Miku. There was a sick crack from the force and miku crumpled with one last gurgling sound. "NEVER scare me like that! " Rin threw her arms around him then pulled away to look at his arm. "You need first aid. Or at least to clean it." She let out a sigh. "You."

Len saw that he had managed to break her neck with that last strike, making his injury worth it. But then she kept moving anyway, now he knew things were at a completely different level. He stood back, moving into a stance to prepare but wincing again thanks to his arm. He watched her advancing to him once again, twisting as she did. Len got a little nervous, knowing that if he was slowed down too much by his arm; she might kill him. But then Rin came crashing down on Miku, finishing her at last. Len let out the largest sigh of relief as he plopped to the ground. But then Len started crying again as usual, seemingly reverting to his normal self. "It hurts Rinnie, make it stop!"

Rin let out a long sigh and looked around. She really wished she had the right kind of stuff to patch up her brother. "Come on now. It will be ok." She wrapped an arm around him to support his weight. "I hear water. We can clean you up. Ill use some of my dress as a bandage." She smiled with a stubborn strong look in her eyes. She was ashamed she had acted so weak. No. She was to protect Len at all costs. She couldn't run away. Rin was the eldest. It was her responsibility. "You trust me to patch you up right?"

Len whimpered in his usual way as he held his wounded arm for comfort. At Rin's calming words, he quieted his noises. One because she made him feel a little better, two because he didn't want to draw anymore attention to them. "But Rinnie, your dress is so pretty. I no wanna hurt the pretty dress..." He said slowly but he then shook his head. "No, you'e right. Okay sis. Of course I trust you." He then looked at big sister Miku's lifeless body and sighed. "W-what happened to big sister Miku?!" He said shocked but then having flashes on when he fought her. "I... did this? But h-h-how?" He looked down panting from anxiety. "It's happening, isn't it? Somehow we got sent into some other dimension and now we're in that video we shot..." He said starting to shake a little. "We can't... We have to stay away from everyone until we can get out of here! But how do we even get out of here?! We're gonna die, they're going to kill us! I don't want to die! I haven't even gone all the way through puberty yet! Rin, do something please!" He then proceeded to rant on from fear as his eyes welled up. "Someone please help us... I feel like I'm going crazy..." He added with a sniff


End file.
